


The Right Name

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [7]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Linh is trying to name her murcat. Marella and Tam are around when she does. Pure fluff, with some snark on the side.
Relationships: Linh Song & Tam Song, Marella Redek & Linh Song
Series: Keeptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Right Name

"Have you come up with a name for your murcat yet?" Marella asked as the two of them watched the murcat splash around in her tank.

"Not quite," Linh admitted, scattering in a handful of food. She'd made a list last night, but none of the names had fit; they were too boring or too long or too short or just didn't sound right. "Any ideas?"

"Something that would annoy Tam?" Marella grinned, flashing the smirk Linh had grown to adore.

"Your murcat annoys me without it having a stupid name," Tam called from across the room, where he was reading a book on Shade theory for Foxfire.

"Hey, it's our job to annoy you," Linh grinned, gathering the water droplets on her forearms into a tiny ball and flicking it at her brother. 

"Elemental Abilities Are Cooler Than Being A Shade?" Marella suggested.

"Hey!" Tam complained. "Can either of  _ you  _ use the shadows to turn basically invisible? Or control shadowflux?"

"Fair enough, and the name's too long anyway," Linh conceded.

"We could shorten it to EAACTBAS?"

"How did you pronounce that?" Linh laughed. "No way. Maybe something really frilly?"

"Lady Sparkletown?" Marella suggested. 

It  _ was  _ frilly and ridiculous, and Linh kind of liked it, but…."Hmmmm….no, it doesn't quite fit her. Especially with how loud her purring gets."

"It's more like growling!" Tam called. 

Something about purring, maybe….."Purryscales?"

"Wow, you're really getting all cutesy with it. I like Purryfins better, but it's your call."

"Princess Purryfins it is," Linh declared. It fit her murcat, and the alliteration was a definite bonus.

" _ Princess  _ Purryfins?" Marella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am  _ NOT  _ calling your murcat Princess Purryfins," Tam groaned.

"All right, we have Princess Purryfins's name settled," Marella smiled, giving Linh a high five.

Linh took out a small drawstring bag. "I think this calls for some celebratory murcat treats."

"What about human treats, since we're the ones who did all the work?" Marella countered.

Linh dropped one of the treats into the tank; snacks  _ did  _ sound like a good idea. "I think there's some mallowmelt left over from movie night last night."

"Race you?" Marella suggested.

Linh set the treats down. "You're on."

  
  



End file.
